


New Residence

by Drakka



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: He hated this kid, oh how he hated this kid! All they did was hop around, set very important things on fire, make him read them book, and then be all cute about it! He should have never given that contract!





	New Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Full of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203051) by [MonsterMonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon). 



> Just decided to do this for fun!

He  _hated_ this kid.

The contract was simple, easy enough for the baby-talking  _selkies_ even! Toss the cherry bombs away from his home and servants, into the water even, the Dwellers were scaring his minions every time they went  _boom!_

Snatcher angrily turned another page in his book, "How to Kill Children", evidently it hadn't been enough of a hint to the kid. Why? Because they had been here nearly a week!

Even now he could hear claws on a tree above him, complete silence, and then an explosion of sound as the kid launched into another branch. Treating this place like their personal playground!

Yes, the contract had been simple. Real simple. He didn't even include a time limit. So simple, the kid had taken it as permission to stay until the contract was finished.

...There was nothing against that in the contract. Last time he ever let's  _that_ happen.

Silence once more.

A long silence, and he sighed, closing his book with a  _thump_. " **You know kid, you ruin this book of mine, no more stories will be the last of your problems.** "

Bingo.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw two lights dim in disappointment, and his own mouth curled up in a fanged smile. The imp kid was perched on a protruding branch, having crawled along the tree until they were in perfect pouncing position, pointed tail waving like a cat's. There was soot along his chair from the last time the kid had succeeded in such a stunt. " **Not this time Kid.** "

He could almost _feel_ disappointment radiate off the gleaming eyes and, he couldn't help it, he laughed. For a few seconds anyway.

Offense flooded the little imp's eyes, and they attempted to swivel angrily around. They forgot they were on a branch...a dead tree's branch...a really high branch. Yes, they slipped.

Movement caught his eyes, the high yelp caught his attention, and time seemed to slow. 

Serpentine Dwellers dove after the kid, as if their ghostly bodies could carry the weight, wailing a low drone. His servants poured out from the darkness, reacting instantly to his sudden panic, felt by all of them. True to his name, the Snatcher sprung out of his chair, book discarded, intending to snatch the falling imp out of the air.

He would have had it, you know, if the kid didn't spontaneously rise in the air, flapping little wings like some kind of hummingbird. Missing his target, the Snatcher just managed to not faceplant in the dirt and decided right there and then, this never happened. He did not forget that the imp had wings, he did not nearly eat dirt to catch a kid that was never in danger because it was this kid, and he was not going to look up where they were, waving childishly before leaping into the dark of the forest again.

He hated this kid.


End file.
